


Undertube (Undertale and YouTubers)

by GalacticHalo



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Youtubers, crossover - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalo/pseuds/GalacticHalo
Summary: True pasifist because I am still figuring out how genocide would work.Originally made on my Wattpad.I will be updating the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

They say those who climb Mt. Ebott never return, six people have gone there and none were seen since. Little did the town know that today it would turn to seven people, and that they would soon have to face monsters one more time.

Phil climbed up the mountain stopping every so often to take what seemed like short breaks, which were usually two hours long as he scrolls threw social media on his phone. Now Phil isn't the most graceful of humans, actually he is quite clumsy, because of this and not paying attention he trips on a rock. A scream escapes him as he starts to fall down a hole, landing in a bed of yellow flowers.

It takes three hours but he finally wakes up to see a man, the man had blunts in his nose, a dinosaur costume, brown hair, and a snap back. Thinking this is all a dream Phil looks at the man confusedly, "Who are you?" He asked the man moving his fringe out of his face, "I'm Leafy," he adds bluntly. (Bu dun tiss (Admin no- no blunt pun)) 

The two men walk into the next room to be greeted by a gnome? Okay now Phil knows he is dreaming, but the gnome doesn't seem to notice Leafy only Phil why is that? He questions as Leafy sighs "Oh God not the gnome king again," "The wha-" Phil was cut off by the gnome "WHAAAAAT IS UP FALLEN HUMAN I"M YOUR HOST KILLER KEEMSTAR LEEEEEEETS GET ROOOOOOIGHT INTO THE BATTTTLE!"

A bunch of mini gnomes surrounds Phil and a red heart appears in front. He gasps as he realized the gnomes are slowly getting closer to him, only to hit the heart which sends an unbearably strong pain threw his body, as another scream comes from him. The gnome smiles a devilish grin, "Now die!" He says as Phil's horror the circle of gnomes reappear.

((Now time for admin to be stupid) *Insert lion king music* IT'S THE CIRCLE GNOMES THAT KILL US ALL)

A cupcake hits Keemstar and for some reason that sent him flying, probably was a stale cupcake. "What a horrible gnome person attacking a poor innocent Youtuber, I am Ro caretaker of the sign in, here let me heal you." She says and hands Phil a cupcake that wasn't stale, for some reason eating it made him feel better. "Now come new one let me teach you the ways of Youtube." She says with a wide smile holding out her hand with a smile, and yet again no one noticed Leafy.

I follow her and look at Leafy confusedly, he sighs walking- no actually floating along side us. They can't see me, or hear me. Also why didn't you kill that fucking gnome?" Phil smiles and shrugs, as the three reach a room that has buttons, a keyboard, and a long white strip on both walls. "Go type in a Youtube name for yourself," she says and I go type in 'AmazingPhil' which makes Leafy roll his eyes. But Ro still has a smile on her face, "Excellent!" She says and leads them to another room, "now I want you to make a video by yourself please forgive me for this."

After I make the video she smiles at me, "now I must make a video stay here okay?" and with that she walks away, then Leafy looks over at him. "You should leave, go look around or something." "But she told us to stay here," Phil protest. "No she told you to stay here but I'm leaving and unless you wanna stay here alone then come with me." Phil sighs agreeing with him as he follows Leafy to the next room, where they encounter an attack from a frog that was crying. This didn't really surprise Phil since the gnome attack and everything.

"Really? A meme? Just kill it and lets move on." "No, I am not gonna kill it!" Phil protests yet again, "That's how things work in this place believe me you either kill others or die like I did." He says but then has the wtf face as he sees Phil is on the floor sitting down hugging Pepe to comfort it. Which in return makes Pepe leave and Phil smile, "not everything has to involve death, and I am not gonna hurt anyone." "well we will see about that," Leafy adds in with a harsh tone which sends a chill down Phil's back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey I got likes for that," Phil says looking at the 19 golden tiny thumbs up in his hands then placing them in his pocket. "What does that matter dislikes are worth the same"  
"But that means that you did something that someone didn't like."  
"Exactly" Leafy says handing Phil a dislike which turns his smile into a frown, "why did you-" Leafy cuts him off "because you said that it means you did something someone didn't like." he says with his arms crossed leaning against a wall.

"Just because I didn't hurt that Pepe? Why do you want me to hurt them?!" Phil said upset and confusion to what Leafy was doing. "Because killing makes you strong are you wanting to stay so fucking weak?!" "Yes if it doesn't involve killing I would rather be weak then strong," he says walking away only to find a room with a bowl with a sign saying 'free subs, please take one' Phil grabs a sub a little plus one appears and disappears right in front of him. Then something else popped up 'AmazingPhil Subscribers: 1' seeing this brought Phil's mood back again and he walks out to see Leafy was waiting for him, but why?

They walk on silently, not looking each others way as they walk on. Every meme they run into Phil spares and ending with a total of 60 likes 4 dislikes and five more subscribers. They eventually come up to a donation box placed there which Phil places 30 likes in, not wanting to give out the dislikes he keeps them in the other pocket of his jeans.

\----------

Phil gets a call from Ro "when did I give her my number...?" Leafy sighs "looks like your information was leaked damn gnome" He answers the phone "Hello?" "Hi umm for I forgot to ask you which do you like cake or candy?" "I don't know... I like both" "Okay thank you," she says and hangs up. 

\------------

They keep walking until they are stopped by a man in all black who was laying on the floor not paying attention to much, The person pretends to sleep "zzzzzz... zzzzz... zzzzz...." Phil shakes him a bit to see if he can ask the man to move which puts the red heart in front of himself once again. The man stands up looking into Phil's eyes, "oh Hey... " He says and his attack appears to be memes of himself, which makes him cringe. But Phil also notices he doesn't want to be in battle, "Hi" Phil says trying to start up a conversation instead of fight. "I'm Dan..." he replies and his next attack isn't an attack it just says 'I'm not feeling up for a fight. Sorry.'

Phil smiles at him hoping that that may make him smile "I'm Phil!" He has a small sarcastic laugh, but no smile and his next attack comes, which looked like tears or rain... it's hard to tell which. Though after the attack he looked better, "we don't have to fight." Phil says in his attempt to spare Dan, which fails. Phil make a joke on his turn "what do you call a fly with no wings? A walk." The joke made Dan laugh and roll his eyes, Leafy who got bored pushes Phil into Dan for an 'attack.' "Oh I am sorry.... That won't work," he says disappearing. "No wait I didn't mean to!" He says but Dan disappears anyway.

\----------

They keep walking till they come up to a stereotypical anime cherry tree, Phil admiring it then gets another phone call. The call hangs up as he sees Ro standing next to him making him jump, "oh what are you doing here I thought- oh never mind follow me," she says smiling. Phil and Leafy both follow her inside, as she opens the door to her house. "I thought I should congratulate you on your first video!" She says handing Phil a slice of cake with little candies inside, then goes to edit her video.

"Ummm Ro?" Phil asks with a sad expression "Yes Phil? What is it?" She looks up from her computer at him, "is something wrong?" "How.... how do I get back home?" She stares at him hurt in her eyes but then smiles, "would you like to she the video I am editing? It is gonna be a great one!" Phil shakes his head, "I wanna go home...." Ro protests her expression getting sadder "But this is your home now." 

They talk about Phil wanting to leave more then Ro gets up "hold on I need to do something," Phil curiously follows behind her to see a giant door that says 'Login' in white letters. "I am going to make sure that no one gets hurt like the others please to back to the upstairs." But he doesn't move they stand there for a few minutes before Ro finally says "If you want to leave so badly then prove to me that you are able to make it, prove to me that you can be a great Youtuber!" Which makes Leafy roll his eyes "told you that you needed to be strong."

The red heart appears again Ro has flouting knifes but gives Phil a chance to dodge, "I AM NOT GONNA FIGHT YOU!" Phil cries, and Ro's attack gets stronger "...." "Please! I know neither of us wanna do this!"  
"..."  
"Please.."  
"Don't you understand I am doing this for your own good?!" She cries her attacks getting weaker. "If you leave they will kill you! Felix will kill you...."  
"..."  
"No, you wouldn't like it here, I can already tell our channels are going down different paths. But please never come to my channel again.."  
"But Ro," Phil says reaching towards her which she hugs him. "Now go please and don't return," Ro says failing to hold back her tears.

\------

Phil walks around the new land it looked interesting, there was trees that had chargers instead of leafs. Each stone had a camera in it, which were used to help vloggers. Then he turns around and jumps in surprise as he sees Keemstar disappear, "that fucking guy again." He hears Leafy mumble, but they continue on as if they hadn't seen him.Then Phil distractedly trips over a set of old headphones breaking them the sound echoed in the quite area.

There was a bridge with a man that they could hardly see they could tell it was a man because of his beard. They both stand there in surprise "Hey newbie don't you know how to treat other Channels come on give me a highfive." The closer Phil gets to the man the more of the man he sees that he is in a bear hat and a red t-shirt, he highfives him and it instantly puts a small shock in his hand. "Ow" Phil says shacking his hand a bit, and the man laughs "that is going in the video, oh I am Ken by the way." "Hi I am Phil," he says with a large smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I forgot I was writing a story

"are you a new youtuber?" Phil answers by nodding his head "that's funny, my friend was recently looking for someone to record with." Ken says glancing up at the taller figure, then hearing his friend say their outtro "for now thank you for watching, and if you liked it punch that like button in the face, like a boss! and highfives all around. "Thanks all you guys, and I'll see all you dudes,IN THE NEXT VIDEO."

"well since their done you could hide behind that errm.." Ken glances around there wasn't really much for the tall man to hide behind, "the tree?" He says questioning his own judgement. "Why? Is there something to be worried about..?" Phil asked worriedly, "no not at all, it's just people from the surface rarely come down here and it might cause drama and stuff." 

Not wanting to be apart of drama Phil lessons and hides behind the tree, peaking out to see a short brown haired man run up to Ken, "hey Sean." "Hi Ken! Did you finish your video yet?" The brown haired man- Sean asked. "how could I with all the yelling?" Ken jokes with a laugh causing Sean to give a small sigh and laughs lightly. "You didn't even start yet?" He then asked. "I did, I got a minute done" the two laugh at the remark then Ken nudges his friend "hey you were looking for someone to record with that tree might help you" at this remark Phil stops peaking not knowing whether he should be seen or not.

"How the fuck is a tree supposed to help me?" Sean asked in amusement, "you never know it might have ideas for a new video" there is a short pause before Sean starts to speak again "Speaking of videos I have to edit a video within an hour so I have to go" He leaves after the two exchange their goodbyes. "you can come out now" Ken says looking over at the tree "I guess you two will have to meet another way well see you later." He says then leaves to finish his video, leaving Phil to glance around the area before heading onwards doubtfully, but oddly filled with determination.

\------------

Soon Phil finds himself a few feet away from the two friends, Sean seemed to be in a completely different outfit with a snapback. The three stared at each other in an awkward silence soon broken by "GO NO FURTHER NEWBIE I CHASE BRODY WILL STOP YOU!" Ken facepalmed looking over at them "not again" "YES AGAIN, NOW NEWBIE LETS SEE HOW YOU GET-" Chase's phone rang as he walks away to answer it "Stacy lesson.." was all they could hear as he walks away.

Phil was left standing there confused, "i...is this an act?" he asked quitely "no... sometimes you create a character for yourself and they take over, be careful of what you do here. It may cost you something you never wanted to lose." He says sending chills down the Phil's back. "Well you better get going Chase probably set up something interesting somewhere." Ken stays then walks the opposite direction then anyone was going.


	4. Chapter 4

Many trials awaited Phil as he went on his journey, one of which he came across a little green eye hiding in a snow poof, until he eventually made it to a sweet little town named Snowdin. A tone came across his mind which Phil couldn't help but hum along to well he walked into a small shop. (snowdin theme) Inside the shop smelled like freshly baked sweets, with a girl running the counter. "Hello! What brings you here?" the higher pitched voice of the redhead behind the counter says with a wide smile, soon adjusting here paper white crown. She has a name tag that says 'Shelby' on it, in small letters and parentheses it says 'Shubble' under her name.

"Me? oh i just dropped in?" Phil replies with a small shrug, "oh, we don't really get many visitors here, the last time we had new people is when Sean and Ken arrived here years ago." The two converse about pointless stuff, such as if it ever stops snowing in Snowdin, until Phil eventually buys some sweets and heads back out into the cold. Heading over to the tree in the middle of town bumping into a masked man on the way, "Hey be careful," he says in a calm tone fixing his hoodie. "Sorry..." He replies with an awkward laugh, "your fine, the names Cry by the way." "my names Phil."

Cry informs Phil of a guard by the name of Stephanie, and then the conversation ends when Cry needs to edit a video he made. Once he goes on his adventure once more, he runs into a fan? Leafy who seemed to be having flashbacks the whole time we were over here finally spoke again, "you know it will just take up inventory space if talk to them and they give you stuff. Just leave them," "I can always get rid of something else." Phil says then walks over to the fan who give him a hug, which he returns. "here take this with you... I know it's not much but I still want you to have it.." Phil receives fanart, a large smile grows across his face as he give the fan another hug.

\----------

Back to the tree and to the straight path, passing a wooden house on the way, on and on until the snow started getting worse. Phil couldn't even see ahead of him, but he heard a sound straight ahead that sent chills down his spine. A maniacal glitchy laugh, now the cold wasn't the only thing causing him to shiver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing up the papyrus fight a lot for this fyi, because it wouldn't work AT ALL the normal way I tried. probably gonna redo the first two chapters, if I ever get to it.
> 
> Chapter inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk

The laughter got closer, and it felt as if Phil's feet were glued to the floor, until he finally backed away... _To late_ , at first he felt nothing as he saw the now blood tinted knife pull away from the puncture now on his stomach. Seconds later he felt a cold sharp pain run threw him, a scream from the pain makes its way out as he almost falls over gripping the area shakily.

"H̶̭̕õ̷̬w̸̻͘ ̶̫̈̒c̵̼͖̒o̸͇̅͊u̵͖̕l̶̙̻̎d̶̙̿ ̵̪͛n̶͎̉̿o̸̻͓b̸̟̋ͅö̵͖́ḍ̸̮̈́̈y̴̙͉͋̅ ̷͎͑s̷̲͑ͅt̶̩͛͝ơ̸͇̓p̸̟̚ ̸̜̗̈́s̶͎̭̏̍ȍ̸͔͎m̸̡͝e̷̩̫̔o̴̰̿n̷̰̈́e̴̺͌ ̶͛ͅǎ̵̩̻ṡ̴͚ ̵̢̭̈́w̵̰̅͌e̸͐ͅã̴̞k̸̙̉̕ ̴̻̺ă̸̈ͅs̸̨̖͋ ̸̪̐͝y̴͈̓o̴̧͊û̶̱͉͒?̴̩̘̜̬̬̗̄̏" The person asked morbid amusement, playing with the knife threateningly close to Phil's chest. "Y̷̳̑͜o̵̯͈͂̑ṷ̵͂r̶͔͓͠ ̸̹̐̓ḷ̷̲̆u̴͍̲͂c̷̗̳͗k̵̟͝ ̷̡̗̊i̷͈͐̾s̵͓͖̔̈́ ̷̜͆͗u̴̯͈̐p̸͓̜̉͘,̴͚̔̕ ̵͍͖̒I̶̦̻'̵̜̕m̴͎̟̈̕ ̸̬̊ṭ̵̘̄h̴̗̉e̷̻̓̕ ̷̝̽ỏ̴̜̟n̴̛͇͑e̵̛̺̣̚ ̶͈̃i̷̞̜͝n̸̫̖̊̑ ̸̼̓̈́ć̵͖̽o̸͎̯̐n̸̰͈̆̐t̶̛͔͐ŗ̵̤͂o̸̢̙̎͂l̴̛̤̤͝ ̵̛̣̥̈́ǹ̷͜ȏ̴͎͗w̶̰̗͒̚.̸̖͛͜" The black haired man started to back away in an attempt to run, the wound making it difficult "Eat something damn it!" he then heard Leafy yell in frustration. For the first time Phil actually took the blunt nosed man's advice, hiding behind a tree with the false allusion of being safe. Little did he know he was just amusing the ego who let him run, who let him gain what little hope he could.

He starts to eat a cinnamon bun he got from the shop quickly between each painful fast breath, "how...how are we going to leave?" he asked before taking the last bite, the pain in his stomach stopped..? though he still had his open wound, bleeding, the red liquid tinting the white snow. "c̴̣͑o̷͈͈͂̀m̵͕̹̊̕e̷̢͆͆ ̸͚̎ŏ̵̦͝u̸̖̔t̸̤͖͑ ̶͉̫͆͘c̴̯̃o̴̻͎͌͊m̶͈̫͒̕ê̸̳̻͝ ̶̠̲̒̅ó̵̪̋u̶̖͆̔t̷̹̞̐ ̴̟̿̕w̷̯̰̓h̴̭̞̍̇e̶̝̮͝͠r̵̡̠̒̐e̷͇̋ͅ ̴̖̹̒͆e̴̙̜͐v̶̼̚ȅ̶̪ȑ̸̼̠ ̴͎̯̿ÿ̴̢̭́̕ö̵̻̹ų̵͌ ̸̩̕ä̷̫ȓ̸̠e̷̾ͅ~̴͍̋ͅ" The ego says following the trail of blood slowly, acting if he was looking for him to add more anxiety to his pray.

"Ỵ̵̌̈́ȍ̸̜̊ȗ̸̲ ̴̫̟̋ĉ̷̖̄a̷͕͆n̵͖̄'̴͍̰͋͂t̴̻̥̄̊ ̴̰̱̓̆h̸͉͂̚ͅi̴̭̪͐d̴͍̟̿e̶͍̲̐̓ ̴͔̄̋f̵̢̫͝r̸̨͇͗o̴͎̓͝ṃ̵̜̒ ̴̧̖͗ȳ̴͖̝̚o̸̫̊ṷ̵̢̒͑r̷̬̳̉͒ ̶̳̀͠n̴̖͙̿i̸͇̒g̶͍̽͜ḧ̷̻́ţ̷̥̐m̶͖̏a̶̟̓r̷̳͑̾ẽ̶̖͚s̶͔͇̿̉~̷̘̥̈́͋" the voice grew more threateningly close. "Ỹ̵̟͉õ̸̠ù̵̙ ̴̭̕k̷̛̮̓ṉ̶̱̔ő̸̮̐ͅẉ̸.̴̭̂.̴̜͂͠.̶̹͖" the voice says growing louder as a glitchy hand appears on the tree where Phil was resting against, "y̸̜̤̋̈́o̶̙͛ų̷̚͝r̵̫̭̂́ ̴̱̉͠n̸̙͆ŏ̴̧͛t̶̮͍̀ ̸̼̼̉͠v̴̧͑e̶͕̫̔͒ṙ̵̢͙̽y̴͙̋͆ ̵̯͗ͅg̴̞̟͛̾o̴͇͒o̸̭͜͝d̸̰̱͠ ̶̨̙̽à̴̦̯t̴͓̐̕ ̵̼̣͘ĥ̸̰̟̃i̵͙̗͐́d̴̘̽̓i̶̢͛n̴̄̂͜ğ̷͇~̷̡̲̅̿" The ego steps on Phil's hand with most of his weight to keep him from getting up, laughing at his frozen panic. Kneeling down to be face to face, as he slides the knife down his arm, using enough pressure to draw blood. "P̷̭͘ͅḁ̷͉̄̚ṭ̴̼̽̇h̵̭͒̄e̸̜̱̅t̸̰̞͌i̷͇͆̚c̸̺͎͐̀ ̸̯͋i̵̝͑s̴̢̀ṇ̵̡'̶̥̝͐͝ţ̶͈͒̚ ̶̳̇̑i̵͕̇t̷̞̄?̵͔̥̈́͝ ̶̩͊̐y̷̛͇̿o̴̹̍̌ǔ̷̩͍̚ȑ̷̻̟ ̸͕̟͒g̶̛͖ŏ̵̼̖͠i̷̹̤̋ṉ̵̈́g̷̹̟̒ ̷͒̊͜t̸͕͗ö̷͕́͘ ̷̣͎͋͌d̸̹̽̋i̴̛͙̙͆e̷̢̼̒̅ ̷̯̍w̵͕͍̚i̷̺̘̕t̸̞͈h̷̘̬͋o̸̟͓̐u̴̪̍̀t̶̛̥͜ ̸̬̎p̸̱̮̎̾ǔ̷͍t̶͙̼̒t̵͔̄̈ỉ̸̜̔ň̸̢̼g̷̲̣͋ ̵̯͚̐u̸̲̓͝ṕ̶̲̅ ̸͎͊ả̴̝ ̴̢̮̉f̵͌̎͜i̷̠̮͛g̶̭͉̅̉h̵̉̚͜t̶̹̙̍͗?̸̠͝ ̴̜̥̊̈́Y̵̬͂ő̸̬̉ǘ̶̢͖ ̶̪͘d̴̈́́͜i̵͈̐͗d̴̠͇͗ņ̶̪̒'̸̫̄t̷͎̐̌ ̵̖͊̅m̴̻͖̑a̴͙͖͊͆k̴̘̈́͛e̶̤̲͛ ̴̣̳̆i̴̠̚t̶̪̓ ̵͍̉f̷̤̃̈́a̷̠̲͋r̸͚͘,̷̺̀ ̵͎͈̑y̷̪̑o̸̰͘u̶̼͆ ̸̣̪͒̌w̸̞̳̉o̶̹̘̓ü̵͖ḻ̷̪͋̏d̵̍͜ ̷̢͓͊h̶̩̉̓a̶̧̪͆̋v̶͕e̶̤̰͌́ ̴̝͙̾̃n̸̦͂͗e̷̼͛͂v̸̮͆e̴͍̩̒͝ŕ̸͖̘ ̷̜̱̊͆ṁ̶̦̮̅ä̷̤̣́̾d̴̩̏e̷̱̻̋̽ ̵̞̖̓̂i̸̛͆͜ͅt̵̼̮̑.̸͈̏͆ ̴̙͐̔" He says with time with a more violent strike of the knife, this time to the leg causing another scream to escape Phil, his vision blurring and dizzy from blood loss.

Suddenly the last thing he saw was someone punching this ego in the face, before falling into the blackness of blacking out.

\----------

He woke up on a comfy surface, his wounds wrapped, it appeared he had more from when he passed out. It hurt to do simple movements like move his head or shift his body. Closing his eyes again not prepared for where ever he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this with my friend so there will be slower updates, sorry. ^-^||


End file.
